Duck
by Italiangurlinamessedupworld
Summary: "Idiot, the United States only had one revolution. And it inspired mine, remember?" His eyes narrowed. Oneshot, Spain gets into a fight with his former colony... Argentina.


"Graciela-"

"It's Ayelén*! Not Freaking _Graciela!"_

"That's not the name I-"

"Shut up."

"What language is that even?"

"Mapudungun*. I've told you this more than once _España._ Now leave me alone!"

"¿_Por que?"_

"_Porque, __sí_."*

"Why are you so crabby all the time Ayelén? You're beginning to remind me of Lovino…"

The Spaniard heard someone clear their throat behind him and the girl in front of him smirked down at her penguin.

"What did you just say _bastardo?_" The Argentinian in front of him smiled.

"Romano!" Spain yelled, and attempted to hug the other. The girl snickered, drinking her _mate*._

"Let me go tomato bastard!"

The girl just sat down and offered some _mate _to Uruguay, who had just been sitting there watching the entire time.

"Do you think they'll ever stop?" The other nation asked, still watching as the bickering (on Romano's part) continued.

"Hmm… probably not. At least we don't live with them anymore, ¿_sí?_"

"_Sí."_

The two sat back and watched as the furious Italian cursed out heir former guardian, taking turns sipping the _mate. _

"Graciela!" The Spaniard called out, finally remembering the other nation.

"Dammit, I told you not to call me that, _idiota*." _

"Why so cruel _Argentina*_?"

"How am I cruel, _Espańa_?"

"I'm just worried about you! You're still recovering*, and you've had more revolutions then _los Estados Unidos*!"_

"Idiot, the United States only had one revolution. And it inspired mine, remember?"

His eyes narrowed.

"_Sí. Recuerdo*."_

"Good."

The two nations glared at each other.

Then Spain spoke up.

"At least my nation's official sport isn't duck*." Ayelén's eyes narrowed.

"¿_Qué?"_ She hissed. Standing up to her full height, which was only about 5'5, considerably shorter then the Spaniard she glared at the offending nation.

"At. Least. My. National. Sport. Isn't. Duck." He said slowly, as if speaking to a dimwitted child.

Her eyes narrowed.

…

He never even saw the fist coming.

Author's note: Should I write more oneshots based around these two (possibly three if you add in Romano)?

I've been wanting to write an Argentina OC for a long time now… I suppose I should tell you a bit about her though.

Antonio gave her the name Graciela, which she abandoned later for Ayelén (Meaning either joy or smile, I'm not sure which (drop me a line if you know for sure)) which is Mapudungun, a native language in parts of Argentina (I got this off of a baby name website, tell me if anything about the name is wrong…) and other South American countries. She enjoys _mate, _sweets, has a penguin (which has no name), and likes to dance. She's very artistic and such as well. She's 17.

Now – translations and such!

* Ayelén – Joy or Smile, not sure which.

* Mapudungun – One (of many) native languages in Argentina.

* Por que vs. Porque – Por que (when split) means 'why' and porque (when together) means 'because'. Imagine having that argument with your parents.

*_Mate – _A social drink that people share together, it's impolite to not take the first sip if you made it. It drank from a gourd using a straw called a _bombilla _which filters out all (or most of) the leave and stems in the drink.

*_Idiota – _idiot.

*_Argentina – _I just italicized it because he's saying it in Spanish instead of English. So it's being pronounced differently even if it's spelt the same.

*Recovering – he's talking about the 2001 economic crisis that hit Argentina.

*_Los Estados Unidos – _The United States. Also he's referring to the fact that there's been several revolutions.

*_Si. Recuerdo. – _Yes. I remember.

*Duck – The official (but apparently not often played) national sport of Argentina is _pato, _which translates into English as 'Duck'. I supposed Antonio should have ducked when he said that, (haha, I know, not funny… but it's punny. (Ignore the girl behind the curtain)).

I hope you all enjoyed my random oneshot, and tell me if you want more! Sorry it's so short...

~Keep Reading.


End file.
